eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Emperor's Athenaeum
From the patch notes: "The Order of Rime has managed to re-open this ancient vault of Venril Sathir’s. What secrets lie within? What terrible guardians? Venture in with a single group of adventurers to find out what awaits!" Entrance The entrance to this instance is in the Howling Stones area of Jarsath Wastes down in the scorpiki trenches near Maidens and Vaults. Strategy The zone has a linear progression which requires that named mobs are killed in order to open the next door. Killing the first named opens the purple door, the second the yellow door, the third the blue door, and the fourth the green door. Named Mobs The Curator * He will periodically port himself back to the center of the room and root there until he lets off a crushing AE called earthquake. * Quickly run out of the room when he ports to avoid the AE. * Earthquake that will hit for 12-18k crushing damage, depending on gear. Master of the Embalmer * Jump to the platform in the middle of the room. * When you engage him a bunch of groups of 3 ^^s will spawn around the outside of the room. * You don't have to fight those mobs until the named is dead. * Some other adds will spawn that will path to the central platform, AE them down or just kill the named to taste. * Supposedly has a knock back (according to patch notes) but we didn't see one. Knock back would certainly make the fight more interesting. * You could fight down in the pit, but it seems like there might be line of sight issues. Still it would avoid the adds. Sslatch * Tank and spank, had a couple of small adds. Drago - the arena fight * Fight Drago in the middle of the room. * He has a frontal AE that does slashing and divine damage. * Forms a blue bubble that you need to be inside of before it bursts, you have maybe 3 seconds to get in there. When bubble bursts those on the outside get hit pretty hard and are knocked back. Interrupting him did not appear to stop him from casting this. * Drago periodically and randomly FD the entire group at which time he will go and /flex and /dance to the crowd. After 5 seconds or so you can move again and attack him. If he makes a blue globe go inside the globe, but then have the tank move him back to the middle so you don't AE the fans. * The fans can be killed, but re-spawn quickly so there isn't much point in it. * Sometimes you'll get as little as 1% burn on him before he FDs you again. * He will leash if you run out of the door. * We had him bug for us where we were perma FDd on the floor - we could move around as corpses, but we couldn't target him. Evac'ing did not fix this, but having everyone zone out and back in fixed it. Green Door Puzzle To leave Drago's room you have to solve the puzzle on the floor at . The puzzle is made up of three wheels that can move independently. They are: * star - innermost wheel * crystals - middle wheel * rune letters - outermost wheel Solution: * star wheel: Green arrow point toward the locked green door * crystal wheel: Line up crystals to match the colors on the star, so the green crystal should be closest to the unopened green door. * Points on innermost big star point to the letters THEER, green points at T, purple at H (looks like a N almost), blue at E, yellow at E, red at R. Octuss (jade), Sslortis (blue), Sunrise (gold), and Nightfall (purple) All do slashing/divine damage in addition they also do: * Octuss - disease * Sslortis - cold? * Sunrise - mental * Nightfall - mental This encounter despawned after we died on the first pull. Rumor has it that if you change the makeup of the group after you initially create the instance then you can only pull this encounter once before they despawn. Other groups reported that they got 3 pulls. Miscellaneous There is a food and house item merchant in the stadium among the fans at .